


A Matter of Opinions.

by janai



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janai/pseuds/janai
Summary: Sometimes everyone has an opinion...even if it is your former selves.
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor & Rose Tyler
Comments: 10
Kudos: 3





	A Matter of Opinions.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this about a month ago and came across it today. I could have linked it Meta-Crisis Victorious or Idiots in Love then decided to let it go as is.

"He will be strong," said the 1st.

"He needs a recorder, do him good to relax," said the 2nd.

"Married? Me? Poppycock!" said the 3rd.

"WHO knows?!" said the 4th.

"He would make a good son-in-law," said the 5th.

"No sense of fashion! Bah," said the 6th.

"Least his companion doesn't blow things up. Much," said the 7th.

"Almost as pretty as me,” said the 8th.

"Rose will keep him in line," said the 9th.

"He was born in battle, full of blood, anger and vengeance!" said the 10th. "

Rooooose! Their ganging up on me!" cried the Meta-Crisis.


End file.
